


Vacation Time

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time to hit the beach!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Well, it had been a bit of an unexpected invitation but Berserker wasn't going refuse. Apparently the last time Ranzal had been to the beach, there had been dragons to fight, so it stood to reason that again, there might be a dragon or two for him to take on. 

So Ranzal inviting him along on this trip, along with a promise that Ranzal would grill whatever seafood the group managed to catch? Berserker was definitely going to go! 

Now he just needed the most important thing, aside from a good towel-- A swimsuit that wouldn't clash with his armor.


End file.
